


It's a Perfect Match

by rabidfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan
Summary: Confidentiality agreements were the bane of his existence.





	It's a Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] It’s A Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560914) by [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw). 



> My deepest, most heartfelt apologies to Respftw. She knows why.
> 
> Now with comment fic! (Heavenly days, I'm urging people to read the comment section! I'm turning into the Washington Post! )

"Are you sure you’re up to keeping the kids this summer?” Dave looked skeptically at his brother. “You’re still recovering and they can be quite a handful.”

John swore to himself that if Dave or Alex asked him one more time if he was all right he’d throw his crutches at them. “I’m fine, Dave. I’m fine.” He smiled his most winning smile, the one that had stopped working on Dave when John had been ten and Dave twelve. “We get along great, you know. Besides, they’ll see the brace and feel sorry for me and be on their best behavior.”

Dave snorted his coffee. Sending a glare at his laughing brother, he dabbed at his expensive tie. “More likely it’ll be like chum in the water and they’ll take you out. You have no idea how resourceful two girls can be when it comes to trouble.” He shuddered at the thought of some of the messes the two had gotten themselves into.

“It can’t be any worse then what we got into, and we’re still living.”

“Seriously, you have no idea. We can still hire an au pair and send them to stay with Mims. She offered.”

It was John’s turn to spray coffee onto his shirt. “Mims? Jesus, Mims is ninety-seven years old and sleeps all day. We’ll be fine. You’ll be checking in every week, if they tie me up in the basement you can send someone to rescue me.”

“Oh, God.” Dave looked horrified. "Don’t say that in front of them. You know they’ll do it if you plant the idea in their heads.” He stood, wondering if he should offer to help John stand.

Pulling himself up with some difficulty, he pulled his crutches under his arms and leaned on them to catch his breath. It hurt Dave’s heart to see his tough, athletic military hero brother so broken. He was supposedly going to make a complete recovery and Dave prayed that was true. Still, his rehab had brought him home for summer and that was a good thing.

“If you’re sure, John, we’ll tell the girls tonight that you’ll be staying with them while Alex and I head out on the business trip. We’ll have the company jet so it won’t take too long to get back from Europe if necessary.” He reached over and gently squeezed John on the shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re home, John. I’m not happy you were hurt but I’m damn glad you’re home.”

o-o

Life with the girls quickly settled into a pleasant routine. They had a schedule full of activities and getting them too and all of them plus his physical therapy appointments left John exhausted and in pain.

If life was quieter than John was used to, John looked at it as an opportunity to lick his wounds away from the well-meaning but smothering presence of his co-workers and teammates. Time he needed to come to terms with what he’d do with his life if he didn’t make the recovery that he’d been promised. He was a pilot, that’s what he knew. After spending more than half his life in the military he had no clue what he could do if he had to walk away.

Shoving those dark thoughts aside, John roused himself to make the trek into town for his therapy appointment. Maybe he could take the kids with and treat them to lunch at the coffee shop across from the therapist’s office.

o-o

“Don’t you think Uncle John is lonely?” Chloe shifted in the uncomfortable chair in the therapist’s office. “He only sees us, Mrs. McNab and his doctors.” Eleven-year-old Chloe considered herself to be very mature and wise. Her fourteen-year-old sister thought she was a pain.

“He’s spending his summer with us, Chloe.” Bernadette sighed, “He’s not entering a monastery.”

Chloe shifted again. Why were doctor’s offices always so uncomfortable? Shouldn’t they be more concerned for the comfort of their patients? Causing extra pain to hurting people should be criminal. “No, Dette, he must be lonely. Don’t you think he’s lonely? Maybe just for some adult conversation.”

“Don’t call me Dette. And no, I don’t think he’s lonely. Even if he is, it’s none of our business.” Bernadette glared repressively at her sister. “I mean it, Chloe. Mind your own business.”

“Whatever.” Chloe knew her beloved Uncle John was lonely. She knew it because _she_ would be lonely if their roles reversed. He needed her to help. She knew exactly what to do.

0-0

“Finally!” Chloe clapped her hands in delight. She eagerly re-read the agreement on the computer screen before hitting ‘send’ with a happy little wiggle.

Bernadette looked up from her book. “What have you done now?” Such glee could only mean they were in trouble…again.

“I told you I knew what to do. I _always_ know what to do. Wait. Did I tell you?”

Oh, dear. This was worse than Bernadette had first suspected. “What did you do, Chloe?” she asked again. “Tell me.”

“I signed Uncle John up with a Tinder account! Brilliant, right?" She couldn’t resist clapping her hands again. Sometimes her ability to fix everything amazed even herself. “I’ll have you know that a very nice man is interested in meeting Uncle John for coffee.” Perfect.

Stunned, Bernadette swayed back into her chair. “You didn’t! Tell me you didn’t do such a stupid, stupid thing.”

Chloe waved off Bernadette’s fear. “Don’t be such a party-pooper. I told you, Uncle John needs a friend for adult conversation. Dr. McKay, that’s the nice man’s name, Dr. McKay lives nearby, he’s smart, so they’ll have lots to talk about. He’s got a dog. You know how much Uncle John likes dogs. And they’re almost the same age. I told you, it’s perfect.” Honestly, how did Dette stand herself. Such a wet blanket.

“Chloe, Tinder is a dating site.” Bernadette knew she was going to need to walk her idiot sister through this one step at a time.

“Duh.”

“Yes, duh. What makes you think Uncle John is gay? You do remember Aunt Nancy, don’t you?” This was worse than Bernadette had initially feared.

“I don’t know if he’s straight, bi or whatever. Like you said, it’s none of my business. He doesn’t have to date Dr. McKay. They’re going to meet for coffee. They can be friends, hang out and stuff. Play with the dog.” Really, how hard could it be?

“Oh, Chloe.” Chloe meant well. She always meant well then one of her schemes went to hell and Bernadette ended up trying to minimize the mess. This time it was too big for Bernadette to handle. This was a disaster. “Chloe, Dr. McKay signed up to find someone to date. He’s looking for a boyfriend, not just a friend. You pretended to be Uncle John and led Dr. McKay to believe that Uncle John was interested in him.”

Chloe’s look of self-satisfaction had faded to one of growing concern.

“How did you pay for the registration? I know you don’t have any of your allowance left.” Oh, no. “How did you get Uncle John’s personal information?”

Now Chloe looked cowed and pale. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out a stack of wrinkled papers. Bernadette was horrified to see copies of Uncle John’s credit card and driver’s license.

“Do you understand what you’ve done?”

Chloe pulled the papers back, struggling not to cry. “Okay, I was wrong not to see how this would affect Dr. McKay. I’m really sorry about that. But honestly, Dette, once he knows Uncle John just wants to be friends what’s the harm? He can find someone else…” she trailed off when Bernadette leapt out of her chair, fists clenched in anger.

“You stole from Uncle John, Chloe.” Chloe shrank back. Surely it wasn’t that bad. Was it? “You stole his money, his ID, lied to the dating site, you’re going to cause pain to Dr. McKay. You hurt Uncle John!”

“No! I’d never…no!” Uncle John was her favorite. He’d called every week from Afghanistan. He’d read them old, favorite books long after they’d outgrown them but still associated them with his voice. He’d always said he didn’t care about the teasing they could hear from his friends. That they were all that mattered. She loved him with a fierceness unmatched by even that of her love for her parents. She’d never hurt him.

Bernadette held her hand out to her trembling sister. “Come on. We’ve got to tell Uncle John what’s been done.” Chloe shook her head, terrified. What if he didn’t love her anymore? “Now, Chloe.”

…

John rubbed his face, hiding behind his hands for a few precious moments of privacy to pull himself together. “Take me through this again, slowly. Don’t leave anything out.” How could she have done this, he thought. They were buddies. He’d called them every week for their whole lives. He read them Good Night Moon. And Chrysanthemum. From Afghanistan!

Swallowing once, twice and yet again, Chloe finally found her voice. “I didn’t want you to be lonely! You don’t talk to your friends and you never see anyone except us and Mrs. McNab. You aren’t close to the friends you had when you were married to Aunt Nancy…” she stalled. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I don’t know how to fix this.”

The admission startled both John and Bernadette. Chloe always thought she knew how to fix everything.

“So, you signed me up for a dating site. As a bisexual. What made you decide….” He held up his hand to halt the response he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear. “Never mind. Who am I supposed to meet? Where and when?”

Chloe handed him the information on his match and the arrangements she’d made for them to meet.

“I didn’t consider how this would hurt Dr. McKay, and for that I’m sorry. I am!” she declared defiantly to counter the disbelieving snort from her sister. “But mostly I’m sorry that I hurt you, Uncle John. I’m really sorry.” She sniffed and scrubbed her face with her sleeve.

John hated it when they cried. He always caved and he suspected that they knew that.

“Go upstairs and write a letter to this Dr. McKay explaining what you’ve done. Apologize to him for wasting his time and for lying to him.”

Chloe blinked. “An apology? But he doesn’t know anything about this. Couldn’t you just not show up?”

John sighed. “No. No, that’s not how it works, Chloe. Maybe your intent was harmless but your actions are going to cause problems and it’s up to you to help make it right.” He stood and gestured for Chloe to stand as well. “Go. Write the letter. Tell him everything you did and exactly why you did it. Be polite. Be apologetic. I’ll meet him at the agreed upon time and place and give him your letter and add my own apology.”

“Why do you need to apologize Uncle John? You’re not at fault.” Bernadette glared at her sister.

“I am, because I’m supposed to be watching you two. If I’d been doing a better job of that this wouldn’t have happened.” John pointed to the stairs and watched the now dispirited sisters head to their rooms.

“Crap.”

0-0

Rodney looked at the picture of his match one last time. He was at a loss why someone so obviously fit and outdoorsy would have an interest in a balding (but still virile, thank you very much) astrophysicist. Still, the bio said he’d attended Stanford so maybe he’d been there at the same time and Rodney had made a lasting impression. Big brains are sexy. Yes, clearly that was the case. The very hot pilot wouldn’t be an idiot, anyway. That was a relief. Idiots tended to give him a rash.

He checked his reflection one last time. Khaki’s? Not too wrinkled. Tee shirt? Coordinated with his overshirt…Jeannie had said that was important when trying to make a good first impression. Hair? It would have to do.

0-0

Rodney fidgeted with the spoon, the cup and his napkin. He’d twice decided to leave before his ‘date’ arrived and twice talked himself out of it.

He’d never hear the end from Jeannie if he bolted. She was relentless in her determination that the key to finding Rodney’s One True Love was this dating service. Aunt Susan had found her OTL, Caleb’s Uncle Festus found his. Rodney shuddered. He hoped the poor bastards caught up into his family knew what they were up against.

Rodney jumped every time the door opened, and it opened a lot. How many people had time in the middle of the day to sit in a coffee shop? He wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs. This was John. He was sure. That hair was unmistakable. The crutches and knee brace were a surprise. Rodney thought that was the perfect reason to stay in a nice safe lab.

“Dr. McKay?” The nasal resonance told of a broken nose at some point in the past. (Reason number two! exulted Rodney’s inner geek.) Standing and offering his hand he said, “Yes, I’m Rodney McKay. John?”

John awkwardly shifted his crutches to his left hand and reached across the table to shake the offered hand. “Nice to meet you. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. My therapist is just across the street and we ran a little over today.”

“No, not at all. Please, have a seat.” Rodney sat down and gestured for the waitress. “The coffee here is surprisingly good, if you’d care for a cup?”

The tight smile and the murmured, “That would be nice,” were signals Rodney was all too familiar with. Handsome, outdoorsy pilot didn’t find Rodney had lived up to the promise of his bio. “This isn’t going to work for you, is it. Still, as you’re here you may as well rest that knee for a bit and enjoy your coffee before you go.” There. Rodney could be cool. No disappointment was going to show.

John blinked. “Um…” Blink, blink.

“Befuddled is an extremely attractive look for you John. May I call you John? Truly, I’m not going to declare my everlasting love for you if you rest for a minute. You look a little pale.”

“Pale…” John shook his head as if to clear it. “My therapist is a sadist. I’m usually a little pale when I get out of there.” He slotted his crutches under the table and settled back in his chair as the waitress laid another cup and left a carafe of coffee between them.

“Dr. McKay…”

“Rodney, please.”

“Rodney. My niece wrote this for you. I’d appreciate it if you’d read it, then we can talk.”

It was Rodney’s turn to blink. “Niece?”

John nodded, sliding the folded piece of notebook paper closer to Rodney’s place setting.

“It’s got stickers,” Rodney said, horrified.

“And glitter,” John agreed. “She’s eleven. It’s not communication without glitter and stickers.”

Rodney was forced to concede that Madison seemed to hold to that same belief so he picked up the note and started to read.

_Dear Dr. McKay,_

_My name is Chloe Sheppard and I’m eleven years old. Uncle John is my favorite person in the whole entire world so please don’t be mad at him. It’s all my fault. I’m very, very horribly sorry and I promise to never put Uncle John’s name on a dating website ever again._

_Sincerely,_

_Chloe_

_P.S. He’s really handsome, isn’t he? I think so, too._

“Um…wow. Did you read this?” Rodney smiled at the red flush climbing up to those unique ears.

“Yeah. I told her she could ‘use her own words’ for her apology. Big mistake.” John shifted to get the waitress’s attention. She rushed over with menus. “Just some creamer please, and another carafe of coffee, if you would.”

“Let that be a lesson to you. Well, I’ve read the note but I can’t say I’m enlightened. But to hazard a guess I’d say you didn’t request this meeting yourself.”

“Chloe likes to…fix things.” John struggled to explain. “She didn’t intend for anyone to get hurt. She figured we’d meet up for coffee once in a while for some adult conversation.” He rubbed his neck before admitting, “She’s convinced I’m lonely and as I’m watching her and her sister this summer she decided to find me a friend.”

Rodney surprised himself by laughing. “So, I’m to be your Special Friend, Sheppard?”

John laughed along with Rodney. “So it would seem.” He sipped his coffee and relaxed back into his chair. “You’re an astrophysicist? What’s your field of study?”

“I’ve been involved deep space telemetry for several years now, though I’m on sabbatical for the summer to write up a paper I want to publish. I’m especially interested in wormhole physics.” Rodney bit down on the desire to elaborate. Secrecy agreements were such a pain. “You’re a pilot, I understand? Commercial?”

John looked down on his heavily braced leg. “Air Force. I’m hoping this doesn’t get me turfed.” He smiled ruefully, “I always expected to get turfed, just not due to injury.”

Conversation flowed over many subjects. Batman vs Superman. The scientific viability of Doctor Who. John was startled when his phone rang.

“It’s my niece. She’s probably worried I’ve run away from home.” He waggled the phone back and forth, excusing himself to take the call.

Rodney nodded, gesturing to the server to bring the check. By the time John returned to the table the bill and gratuity had been handled and Rodney was standing, looking nervous again.

John extended his hand, smiling. “This was great, Rodney. I really enjoyed our conversation. Maybe Chloe was on to something after all.”

Rodney pulled his business card out of his pocket and held it out to John. “I enjoyed it too. If you agree we could meet again. Platonically, I assure you. It’s just so difficult to find quasi-intelligence in my fellowman.”

“Quasi?” John mouthed. “Wow.” He grinned, “What’s your cell number?” He tapped it into his contacts and shot a text off to the new listing. Laughing at Rodney’s jump when his phone chimed he said, “Now you have my cell number, too. You can call or text your laments about the scarcity of intelligent life any time you want.”

0-0

_“So, how did it go?”_

Rodney knew his sister would nag until he spilled every detail of his non-date with John. Knowing he would eventually cave and satisfy her curiosity depressed him.

“Just so you know, you can stop any plan you may be drawing up for the Big Canadian Gay Wedding. It turns out he’s straight.” Pity that. Scorching hot.

_“Straight? What was he doing on that site then? Why did he agree to the date?”_ Jeannie was warming up to one of her momma-bear rants. She could (and often did) eviscerate Rodney but no one else had better try it.

“Cool it, She-Ra. His eleven-year-old niece thought he was lonely and picked me to be his friend.” It was cute, in a way. Humiliating, but cute.

Rodney didn’t feel the need to explain how well they’d gotten on, or how they’d tacitly agreed to meet again. She’d get the wrong idea.

“He was nice enough to come personally to explain what happened, so there’s no need to manufacture any poison.”

_“I only did that once, Meredith. Let it go.”_ Jeannie paused for several long moments. _“I’m sorry, Mer. I had high hopes for this one. He was really pretty. Has anyone else responded to your listing?”_

“No, not as yet.” Depressing.

_“Bummer.”_

0-0

_“My sister was broken-hearted that there will be no Big Gay Wedding in her back garden. I convinced her you’re not to blame but I’d be cautious of unexpected packages for a few weeks.”_

Chloe and Bernadette both looked up from their dinners at John’s bark of laughter. He’d been texting someone all day and grinning like a maniac at the responses.

“What’s so funny?” Chloe asked. She was greatly relieved that her uncle wasn’t angry with her anymore. Her allowance for the next two months was going to repay what she’d charged on his credit card but that was fair. She knew she’d gotten off lightly.

“It’s Dr. McKay. He’s got a wicked sense of humor.” John busily typed in a reply and put his phone down to finish his dinner.

“So, you’re going to be friends after all?” Chloe asked, hopeful.

Bernadette kicked Chloe under the table. “Don’t take that as permission to pull something like this again.”

John pointed at Chloe, “What she said.”

Chloe hung her head, “I won’t. I promise.”

John’s phone chirped happily and he grabbed it up. Bernadette gave Chloe a raised eyebrow look. Chloe tried (unsuccessfully) not to smirk.

0-0

“I’m meeting Rodney for lunch after my therapy appointment so I won’t be here when you get back from your swim lesson.”

John limped around the living room, searching for his keys. Bernadette plucked them from between the couch cushions and handed them to him. “Your Uber driver is outside, Uncle John.”

“Thanks Bernadette.” Chloe went to fetch his crutches and brought them to him. “Enjoy your lunch, Uncle John. Are we still going to the new Avengers movie tonight?” she asked, the picture of innocence. “Maybe you should ask if Dr. McKay would like to come. You said he liked super heroes too.”

“Not a bad idea, squirt.” He ruffled her hair, something he knew she hated. “I’ll see if he has plans. You behave for Mrs. McNab until I get back.

“Yes, Uncle John.”

0-0

“I like Dr. McKay, Uncle John.” Bernadette leaned over to whisper in John’s ear. “He’s funny.”

John smiled. He found he liked Rodney, too. More and more each time they got together. He passed the popcorn to the man in question and received a happy smile in return. John found the little frisson of interest a pleasant change. It had been a very long time since he’d felt an attraction to another man. Like most of the troubling subjects John encountered, he pushed it away to be dealt with at another time.

During the walk back to the car the two trailed behind the girls as Rodney moderated his pace to John’s slower gait.

“So. John.” Rodney’s hands flailed as if he needed to pull the words out of the air. “Does this, um, qualify as a date?” He steadfastly refused to look over at John. He didn’t want to see if John chose to treat that as a joke. What he wanted didn’t matter, he’d have to settle for what John was willing to give.

John’s silence stretched until they were nearly upon the waiting girls.

“Maybe.”

0-0

The weeks of summer passed quickly with trips to the beach, the library, or one of Washington’s museums. Rodney wasn’t getting much work done on the paper he needed to ready for publication but he couldn’t regret the time spent with John. Even the girls were surprisingly good company. It would all end soon enough and then Rodney would have nothing but time to write. Sure, they’d still text and call at least for a while. But once John was back on active duty and Rodney returned to the madhouse that was his lab it would just be a matter of time until the friendship faded away.

It was a bitter pill. Making matters worse, Rodney had fallen in love with John. John flirted and hinted but made no moves. Loving a straight…semi-straight? How was he to know?...man was bad enough. Loving one that would soon be in a different state? Pathetic.

0-0

“You’re cleared to remove the brace for daily activities, Major, but don’t over do it. Use the cane and keep icing every evening. I’ll be sending your file on to your on-base doctor so unless you have any questions or concerns, I’m signing off on your rehab as completed.”

…

“Hey, Rodney. I got my release from rehab today. No more torture.” John grinned, probably looking like a goof to those walking near him. “I’m looking forward to driving myself around again. Care to take your life in your hands and join me for dinner? I feel the need to celebrate. Give me a call.”

…

Rodney pulled another shirt out of his closet, held it up to see how it looked in the mirror and then tossed it on the growing pile of rejects.

“You have to help me, Radek. Jeannie isn’t answering her phone and John will be here in five minutes!” Another shirt selected and just as quickly rejected. “I’m sending you a picture. Does this shirt make me look pasty?”

_“You go on sabbatical, leaving horrible minions to be herded by me and do you call? No. Do you answer your email? No, again no. Now you want fashion advice for your date. Have you completed your paper, Rodney? Colonel Carter will be most displeased if it is not ready for publication.”_

“Forget the paper. The paper isn’t important. Pay attention. John asked me to dinner! That is definitely a date. He asked me on a date. I can’t look pasty. So look at the picture, Radek.” Rodney took several deep breaths to calm himself. “Please.”

_“You say please? This is serious. I am looking for your pasty-making shirt.” Radek shifted the phone so he could scroll through his texts. “Ah, yes. Here it is.” Rodney’s hair was ridiculous, as usual and his face looked flushed. But the shirt was nice. “Good choice, my friend. Blue is good on you and stripes they say are slimming. You will, of course, comb your hair before dreamboat arrives?”_

“Ha, very ha, Zelenka.” Rodney hurried into the bathroom to try to do what could be done with his hair. Radek didn’t need to know that.

_“You will call me later and tell me all the thrilling details, yes?_

“As if.” He pulled the slimming striped shirt off the hanger. “Thanks, Radek. You’re not a bad friend, no matter what others say.” He quickly hung up before Radek could formulate a reply.

…

Rodney strolled along the walkway, acutely aware of John’s developing limp.

“Why don’t we sit for a minute, then I’ll get the car.” He flailed an arc, taking in John’s knee and the distance to where his car was parked. Dinner had been lighthearted, filled with banter and laughter. He hated broaching what he knew to be a touchy subject. There had already been some tense moments when Rodney had suggested driving.

“Sitting sounds good.” John looked over at Rodney and winced. “My therapist warned me not to over-do things and to use my cane, but clearly I’m not good at following directions.”

Settling onto the bench, Rodney stretched out his legs. “Being military you should be all about the blind obedience. You surprise me.” It occurred to Rodney that John was as reticent about his career as Rodney was. He supposed that made sense. The military held its secrets close. Shifting uncomfortably, Rodney dug into his pocket to find what was digging into his thigh. His lab keys. When had he picked them up?

“What’s this?” John reached over, rolling the large marble hanging from the key ring between his fingers. Rodney gasped, dropping the keys when the ball lit up at John’s touch.

“Shit.” John jumped up, grabbing the keys up as he stood. “Off, off, off,” he whispered fiercely. “Shit, shit.” Running his hand through his hair, John glared at Rodney. “Where did you get this, Rodney. Where did it come from?”

Rodney was looking up at John as if he were Christmas morning and sliced bread combined. “You know where it came from, John. You knew how to turn it off.” Rodney stood, holding out his hand for the keys, “You have the Ancient gene.”

John stormed off towards his car. “We’ll talk about this somewhere more secure.”

…

The drive back to Rodney’s apartment was quiet. Rodney had never asked where John had been stationed, what it was he flew. Clearly they’d both been dancing around the same secrets.

Rodney fumbled with his door key, finally shoving the door open. He gestured to have John precede him into the apartment. He closed the door and at John’s look, locked it.

“Is this place clean?” John asked. Rodney needed a moment to realize John meant listening devices, not dust bunnies.

“I’m reasonably sure it is, but I do have something that you could use to be sure.” He went into his bedroom and returned with a flat, tablet like device.

John looked at Rodney, his eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline. “Something else you’d care to explain how it came to be in your possession?”

With a thought, the small device lit up and John did a survey of the rooms, checking for bugs. He shut it down, tapping his fingers against its case. “We’re clear. Now talk.”

“I’m not sure I can, John. Clearly you know some things, but as to how high your clearance is? I don’t know!” Rodney paced anxiously.

John pulled out his phone, pulling up a number from his contacts. He showed Rodney the name and number before hitting send.

“You serve with General O’Neill? I know O’Neill.” He’d recognize O’Neill’s voice anyway.

_“Sheppard? This had better be important.”_

“Sorry to disturb you, sir. Something odd has happened and I could use your help in identifying someone who may be associated with the program. His name is Dr. Rodney McKay.”

_“McKay is at Area 51. How’d he come up as an issue in Virginia?”_

“He’s here, sir. Let me let him explain that to you.” John handed the phone to Rodney.

“Hello?” Rodney held the phone away from his ear as the general barked out his unhappiness. “I’m on sabbatical, if you must know. I’m working out of Northwestern’s satellite campus in Washington but I have an apartment in Virginia. That’s where I met John. Here, talk to him.” Rodney thrust the phone back at John, crossing his arms across his chest to ensure it wouldn’t be returned to him.

“Yes, sir. I understand. Yes, sir. I’ll make sure Rodney comes with me. Thank you, sir, and have a nice evening.” John threw his phone down on the table and himself down on the couch. “You’re supposed to come to the mountain with me at the end of the month. Now you know I have clearance. Talk.”

“I’ve been working on the Gateship program in Area 51. You know what the gateship is, right?”

“Dumbest name ever,” John grumbled.

“It’s a ship, Sheppard. It goes through the gate. It’s a perfect name.” Rodney was justifiably proud of that name. Form and function.

“It’s a glorified taxi, Rodney. A puddle jumper. How’d it end up at Area 51, anyway? I thought it was at the SGC.”

“It was, but it needed repairs and testing so it was moved to the 302 proving grounds. It’s technically ready and the team is waiting for the orders to make the move but there’s been a hold up. We’re waiting for the new pilot to show…” Rodney boggled briefly. “I guess that would be you.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He patted the seat next to him. “So you’re coming to the SGC with the _Puddlejumper_. Are you going to miss Area 51?”

Shaking his head, Rodney settled next to John. “No, I’m only there because of the repairs needed on the _Gateship_. I and my team go with the it when it’s returned to the SGC. Once it’s through all its trials I’ll shift over to work with Colonel Carter on the ZPM project. So, I’ll be nearby.”

“I’m assuming you don’t have a place in Colorado, then.” John risked a flirtatious look through his lashes to see Rodney’s reaction. “You could share my place, if you want. I’ve got plenty of room."

“Sheppard,” Rodney squeaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “John, are you flirting with me?”

“Do you want me to be flirting, Rodney? Just say the word.” John turned, pulling up his leg so he could face Rodney.

“God, yes.” Rodney reached out, cupping John’s cheek. “I was dreading the end of summer but now…” John leaned in, pressing his lips against Rodney’s.

“I guess I owe Chloe an apology. She knew what she was doing all along.” John leaned in for another kiss.

“Maybe we should have them come out for a visit some time. Just not too soon.” Rodney had no intentions of sharing John for a long time. “But she may possibly be a genius. That should be encouraged.” Rodney grinned. “She was certainly right about us.”

“It’s a perfect match.”


End file.
